An angel
by Awena
Summary: Je te pardonne... Les anges n'ont pas le droit de vieillir...et toi, tu es un ange... OS DMHP


**Auteure:** Awena

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Je me contente de les kidnapper quelques heures, voire quelques mois pour des petites séances de tortures et/ou de bonheur...

Salut!

Voici un petit OS que j'ai longtemps hésité à publier. Ce n'est sûrement pas l'OS qui mériterais la palme de la meilleure fanfiction mais j'ai quand même eu assez de plaisir à l'écrire. Surtout qu'elle m'a inspiré une autre histoire que je commencerai dans pas longtemps.

**Note:** Je suis réellement désolée pour les personnes qui sont en train de suivre mon autre Fic (Et potter deviendra...). Ça va faire presqu'un mois que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Les projets et les examens m'ont séquestrés mais j'ai finalement réussi à m'échapper. Je suis en vacances!! (Hum, Hum...on s'en fiche...)

La suite viendra assez tôt, du moins je l'espère UU'.

Enfin...prenez cet OS comme un petit pardon... ( La face d'un petit chiot tout triste aux gros yeux dégoulinants de larmes...feintes)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**An angel**

Je ne saurais dire quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer.

Il y a une année, un mois, une journée? Y a-t-il réellement eu un commencement à cet amour? Je ne crois pas.

Ce sentiment a toujours été là, quelque part dans mon cœur. N'attendant qu'un battement pour se diffuser dans tout mon être.

N'est-ce pas vrai que chaque personne en ce bas monde a une âme sœur? Il y en a qui ne la connaîtra jamais. D'autres ne la reconnaîtra pas.

Mais moi, j'ai eu de la chance. J'ai pu la reconnaître et la connaître.

Tu te doutes de l'identité, n'est-ce pas?

C'est toi, bien sur.

Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai su. J'ai su que tu n'étais pas comme les autres.

Je peux encore me souvenir avec précision de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Une rencontre avec un ange ne s'oublie pas si vite.

Mon cœur a eu un temps d'arrêt puis est finalement reparti de plus bel, pulsant à chaque fois, un peu de ce sentiment dans mes veines.

Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas?

C'est petit un pas mais ça a pris tant de temps avant qu'il ne soit franchi. Sept ans. Sept années de haine car, oui, je t'haïssais.

Je t'abhorrais d'être si inaccessible, si arrogant. Tu semblais pouvoir te foutre de tout mais les autres devaient être à tes pieds.

Tu es un ange.

Ton âme était glaciale, distante.

Tu ressemblais au soleil en saison hivernale. T'éclairais le monde mais ne les réchauffais pas.

Tu illuminais les gens mais restais dans l'ombre.

C'est pour mieux châtier tes ennemis, non?

Tu es un ange.

J'ai vraiment été surpris la première fois que je t'ai touché.

Les mots n'étaient plus assez puissants pour pouvoir décrire la haine que je te vouais. Tes paroles, comme tant d'autres, m'envenimaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela s'est produit.

Ma main s'est levée, tremblante, et s'est abattue sur ta joue.

Plus que la douleur, j'ai été bouleversé par la chaleur que j'ai ressentie.

Les anges qui ont été mis sur mon chemin de vie étaient froids. Leur peau faite d'ivoire ou de granit était si dure et gelée. Les rayons de soleil, la chaleur des bougies, rien ne semblait pouvoir réchauffer leur peau.

Mais la tienne, si chaude, si douce au contact de mon poing.

Tu ne pouvais jamais faire comme les autres, hein?

Faut que tu sois unique, différent.

Mon aversion pour toi s'est encore accentuée. Un peu plus à chaque jour. Un peu plus à chaque fois que je te touchais. Si bien qu'elle s'est modifiée.

L'amour l'a remplacée.

J'ai réellement regretté à cette époque-là. Regretté d'avoir cédé si facilement. Regretté de t'aimer.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi impulsif, toujours prêt à répliquer au moindre sarcasme. Si j'avais eu plus de volonté, peut-être aurais-je pu nourrir cette haine. Juste cette haine. Malheureusement, vois-tu, j'étais lâche et si faible mentalement. J'avais l'impression qu'au moindre coup de vent, mon âme s'envolerait. Comment pouvais-je alors lutter contre cette tempête. Ce brasier qui avait commencé à brûler. Résultat d'une trop grande animosité.

J'ai abandonné la bataille avant même de l'avoir commencée.

Pathétique, pas vrai?

Les semaines qui ont suivies ont sûrement été les plus monstrueuses que j'aie eu à passer.

Tes mots, toujours crachés avec autant de mépris, m'écorchaient le cœur. Chacune de tes paroles me poussait vers le gouffre. J'avais la sensation d'écouter la cloche qui sonnait ma perte.

Tu sais, j'ai essayé de t'haïr de nouveau.

Il y a du monde qui le soir, compte les balais pour dormir.

Moi, ce sont les mots détester et Malfoy que je répétais…vainement.

J'ai alors tenté de répliquer à nouveau à tes sarcasmes…vainement.

C'était la fin, avais-je pensé à ce moment-là. Je refusais tout simplement d'avouer, de m'avouer la vérité.

Je t'aimais.

Ohhh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Loin de moi, aujourd'hui, l'idée de regretter.

Comment pourrais-je déplorer un amour réciproque? Merlin me punirais, sinon.

Te souviens-tu du commencement de notre relation? La vraie cette fois.

C'est un peu flou dans ma tête, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Un rêve est toujours flou, non?

Je ne dis pas que notre amour n'était qu'un songe. Éphémère.

Malheureusement, je ne sais pas trop quel mot pourrait définir notre relation. Et puis… C'est beau un rêve…

…où en étais-je rendu?

Ohhh oui! Le début de notre liaison. Très banal, en fait. Une altercation de trop et l'amour s'allume. Tu la répétais souvent, cette phrase. Répéter? Oui bien sur car je te le demandais souvent. Et moi, je te répondais, à chaque fois, que les grands bonheurs sont construits par un ensemble de petits bonheurs.

Tu me frappais toujours sur la tête et éclatais de rire face à cette phrase dégoulinante d'innocence.

Tous ces souvenirs me semblent si loin en ce moment. Comme un songe. Toujours comme un songe. Qu'on ne peut retenir dans nos mains. Comme l'eau, le vent. Qui s'éloigne toujours un peu plus sans qu'on ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

Il ne reste alors plus que quelques traces. Souvenirs, joie, nostalgie. Mais qui nous comblent.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je ressasse tout ça. Sûrement la mélancolie déjà présente.

Peux-tu m'entendre?

Le perçois-tu?

Ce froid insidieux qui s'est emparé de ton corps.

Tu ressembles véritablement à un ange, maintenant. Glacial, aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement, beau et toujours, ou plus encore…inaccessible.

Je t'aime, Drago. Peut-être un peu trop, peut-être pas assez mais quelle importance?

Toi aussi, tu m'aimes. Je le sais. Tu me le répétais. Pas toujours, ni souvent. Parfois, seulement mais c'est amplement suffisant.

Mes propos sont d'une mièvrerie pas possible. Je peux imaginer sans peine l'expression que t'aurais pu arborer, s'il fallait que tu entendes ces paroles. Enfin…tu ne les entendras pas, de toute façon.

Mes yeux se baissent sur ton corps. Il y a une tâche de sang qui orne le haut de ton torse. C'est surprenant mais je la trouve hypnotisant.

Elle me fait penser à une rose qui s'éclôt. Rouge. Sang.

Si belle…

Mais mortelle.

Je te serre plus fortement contre moi, contre mon cœur.

Mes mains se noient dans tes cheveux couleur de blé.

Mon corps se balance d'avant en arrière au rythme d'un air sifflé du bout de mes lèvres.

Une musique sans paroles, sans nom.

Abstraite. Comme mon amour pour toi, peut-être.

Est-ce que tu vois l'horizon qui s'étend devant nous?

L'union du jour et de la nuit. La rencontre de deux mondes complètement différents.

Tu disais tout le temps que j'étais le jour et toi la nuit. Que j'étais la lumière et toi, l'obscurité. Ce n'est pas vrai, vois-tu?

Que fais-tu des étoiles et de la lune?

Que fais-tu des myriades de lumières qui s'allument dans le monde dès que tu t'imposes?

Tu es un ange, Drago.

La nuit commence déjà à prendre la place.

Le silence est apaisant, tu ne trouves pas?

Aucun cri, aucune lamentation, seulement le bruit du silence. Et la brise qui souffle encore et toujours autour de nous.

Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. Une journée idéale pour partir.

J'ai bien envie de m'étendre, moi aussi. À côté de toi. Juste fermer les yeux. Juste pouvoir te tenir la main et quitter avec toi. Qui sait…

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, on se transformera en pierre. Comme dans cette histoire.

Tu ne le connais sûrement pas. Tu veux que je te la raconte?

C'est un conte asiatique. De la Chine ou du Vietnam. Je ne sais plus trop.

Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai lu.

C'est l'histoire d'une famille. Le mari était parti en guerre. Sa femme et son enfant l'attendaient. Ils restaient jour après jour, nuit après nuit, debout sur la falaise. Leurs cœurs qui palpitaient à l'unisson n'étaient faits que d'espoir. L'espoir de voir surgir de nouveau le navire qui leur ramènerait leur homme. Son mari. Son père.

Malheureusement, il ne revint jamais. Et les deux malheureux continuèrent à attendre. Attendre continuellement. Attendre désespérément jusqu'à devenir roches.

C'est triste, hein?

Tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir granit comme eux?

Histoire de préserver ta beauté charnelle et mon amour…misérable? Éternelle?

J'aimerais tellement ça mais c'est impossible. Tu le savais, pas vrai?

Il y a encore trop de choses que je dois faire. Si je mourrais, qui racontera notre histoire? Même une histoire aussi banale a le droit d'être connue, non?

Ce serait dommage que les petites choses ordinaires de la vie se dissipent de la sorte au profit des choses sublimes.

Et que dire de tous les rêves, grands et petits, qu'on s'était promis de réaliser. Que nous ne réaliserons jamais ensemble, d'ailleurs.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas fâché.

Tu es mort mais je te pardonne.

Les anges n'ont pas le droit de vieillir.

Et toi, Drago, tu es un ange…

Fin

* * *

Et bien? Je vous ai bien dit qu'elle n'était pas le plus beau des OS...

Pas d'action, rien que les souvenirs et les sentiments d'Harry. C'est triste mais je ne crois pas que ça soit trop angst. En fait, je voulais donner un petit ton, je ne sais pas, pas trop mélodramatique?

...

Enfin, j'espère malgré tout que vous aviez passé un bon petit moment.

Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais une petite review serait appréciée.

J'aimerais vraiment cela savoir vos impressions face à ce minuscule OS...

À la prochaine

P.S. Désolé s'il y a des fautes...


End file.
